This invention relates to a conveyance truck provided with movable seal plates in an air conveyance system.
In the air conveyance system designed to move a conveyance truck by air pressure or by suction or by the action of suction induced by a fan carried thereon within a cylindrical or square-shaped transport tube, the airtightness between the conveyance truck and the transport tube must always completely be maintained. For this purpose, the transport tube is usually installed as linearly as possible so as to avoid occurrence of air leakage between the transport tube and the conveyance truck.
However, it is impossible to always maintain a linear condition with respect to installation of the transport tube under the environmental circumstances, and as a result, curved paths must absolutely be provided. In a curved portion of the transport tube, the joining relationship between the seal plates and the transport tube is varied to impair the closed condition causing air leaks to occur, resulting in a great decrease in transport efficiency.